Icecrown
|affiliation=Scourge |pop=Unknown, perhaps 250,000 (all undead)Lands of Mystery }} Icecrown, also known as Ice Crown"Ice Crown", Warcraft III map., is a zone composed of mostly Icecrown Glacier and the immediate area around it. Icecrown is surrounded by mountains to the south. The ground is neither frozen earth nor covered with snow; it is solid ice. Hence, nothing grows here. History The name of Icecrown became infamous when Kil'jaeden hurled the Lich King back into the mortal world. Ner'zhul's prison slammed into the glacier and created the Frozen Throne. The impact was seen as far away as the Grizzly Hills. Here the Lich King remained until freed by Arthas, and the two beings merged into Arthas' body. From the Icecrown Citadel, he commands the Scourge. Apparently, troops of the Scarlet Crusade succeeded in approaching the stronghold during a counter offensive, but in the end were repelled by the Scourge. Orman of Stromgarde was the highest-ranking human among the countless casualties of this failed assault. In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Icecrown, previously ravaged by the tremendous force unleashed when Arthas and the Lich King merged into a single being, has been heavily fortified by the Scourge. Massive walls and ramparts have been erected throughout the region and Angrathar the Wrathgate bars entry from the bordering Dragonblight, while the reconstructed Icecrown Citadel looms overhead. Geography Subregions Instances Travel hubs Flight paths * Death's Rise * The Shadow Vault * Crusaders' Pinnacle * Argent Vanguard * Argent Tournament Grounds Regions adjacent to Icecrown Notable characters Scourge * Lich King in Icecrown Citadel * Orbaz Bloodbane in Malykriss: The Vile Hold Burning Legion * Mal'Ganis in Hidden Hollow Scarlet Onslaught * Barean Westwind in Onslaught Harbor * High Abbot Landgren in Onslaught Harbor Argent Crusade * Tirion Fordring in Argent Vanguard and later, at Crusaders' Pinnacle * Crusader Bridenbrad at Silent Vigil Knights of the Ebon Blade * The Ebon Watcher (Darion Mograine) at Valley of Echoes and in Argent Vanguard * Thassarian onboard The Skybreaker * Koltira Deathweaver onboard Orgrim's Hammer * Baron Sliver at Shadow Vault Quests See Icecrown quests Resources * Ore ** Saronite Node ** Titanium Node * Herbs ** Icethorn ** Lichbloom Wild creatures Unknown Rare elite NPCs associated with the achievement. *High Thane Jorfus *Hildana Deathstealer *Putridus the Ancient Notes * Due to the heavy Scourge presence in Icecrown, both the Horde and the Alliance are using flying gunships as their base of operations in Icecrown instead of the traditional ground base. However, both Horde and Alliance have an Argent base camp known as Argent Vanguard, which is located in the southeast of the zone. New players to the zone should start here in order to pick up important quests which will update many phases of the zone.http://www.getbuffed.com/getbuffed/videos/show/5 * In Lands of Mystery, the zone was called "Icecrown Glacier". Battle.net map These frozen woods are haunted by souls in torment, enslaved by the dark magic of the Undead. The tileset is called "Northrend". References External links de:Eiskrone fr:Couronne de glace (région) ru:Ледяная Корона Kategooria:Icecrown Kategooria:Northrend Kategooria:Scourge territories Kategooria:Warcraft III maps Kategooria:Woods